Sky's the limit
by ExtremePokemon
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, never will in a million years. Ash is in his Kalos outfit, Dawn in her Diamond and pearl, Serena is in her XYZ outfit, May is in her Advanced Generation and Misty is in her cameo clothes. This is a Pearlshipping, Amourshipping, Advancedshipping and Pokeshipping one-shot, Inspiration came from XY episode 36: Battles in the Sky, hope you enjoy.


**Sky's the limit**

 **Disclaimer: I'll never own Pokémon, not in a million years or all eternity.**

Notice: Ash is in his Kalos clothes because it's badass, Dawn is still in her Clothes, May in her Advanced Generation outfit, Misty is in her Cameo outfit from Advanced Generation and Serena is in her 2nd outfit and her hair cut, Also, this is a Pearlshipping, Pokeshipping, Advancedshipping and Amourshipping one-shot, with that over, let's begin.

 **We start at the familiar household of Ash Ketchum, infamous world hero and Pokémon trainer where our hero is resting and relaxing under a tree and watching his Pokémon play around and spar in the green fields of Professor Oak laboratory.**

" **(Sighs) this is the life, just me relaxing after a long 3-month journey in Kalos and doing absolutely nothing while my friends are working hard to accomplish their goals and dreams." Ash says to himself as the wind blows past his ear.**

" **Ash, can you please come here, there's something I need to explain to you" His mother calls out as he was deep in thought.**

" **Coming!" Ash calls back as he gets up from the tree he was laying on relaxing and walks his way towards the house.**

" **Bulbasaur, make sure the Pokémon behave and not fight with one another" Ash tells his faithful friend who's really trying to keep some Beedrill and Bellsprout from coming to blows over territory which no Pokémon owns since its's all a wide-open space of grass and lakes but enough of that as we head inside to see what Delia wants with Ash.**

" **So Ash, what I was wondering was when you told me about all your journeys was: Would you do all that risk taking again?" Asked Delia as her only son looks at her with confidence and a questioning look.**

" **Of course, I would go through all that if it includes saving wild Pokémon, my friends or just doing it for the adrenaline rushing experience" Ash said with his fist held high with pride and joy.**

" **I thought you might say that, so me along with Grace, Johanna, the Sensational sisters, Norman and Caroline had a recent chat and decided that you along with your friends should go to Kalos and have some fun" Delia smiled at her son knowing that he was going to be in for a wild ride.**

" **I'm actually already packed for Kalos since after all my adventures, my clothes along with my bags are with them, I'll get changed right away" said Ash as he quickly gets dressed into his Kalos outfit and looks at a picture of him winning the Kalos league and holding the grandest trophy filled with diamonds, pearls, emeralds and all kinds of jewellery that only people can dream of having as a token of winning the hardest challenge in their life, he was holding it along with friends new and old including Iris who called Miette and Ursula a bunch of little kids and spoiled brats who teased both Serena and Dawn on their successes and failures.**

" **Alright mom, I'm headed to the airport right now" Ash called out as he was running with his Kalos team including Greninja waving goodbye to his mother.**

" **Stay safe and have fun" shouted Delia as her son was running of into the sunset.**

" **I hope that my friends will remember me including Serena, Misty, May and Dawn" Thought Ash as he starts to blush at the thought of seeing his closest friends again.**

 **As he reaches the airport, it's becomes nightfall and the airport is lit up like a Christmas tree with a carpark stacked with cars and trucks, and inside was filled with staff members and security with Arcanines as their faithful partners.**

" **Hello, how may I help you this evening young man?" Asked one of the flight receptionists with a small smile on her face.**

" **Hi, one-way flight to Kalos and back." Asked Ash as the receptionist checks the computer for the flight.**

" **Yes, I've got you in our system Mr. Ketchum, please head through door 2 on your left."**

 **Ash heads through door 2 and is walking while checking his pokedex for messages and there was one by Serena saying "I'm at the Kalos airport, where are you now?" Ash simply responded the text with "I'm heading to the plane now, have you got anyone with you?"**

 **Serena texted back saying "Just 3 girls that only you can know are here." Ash retexted "Ok, I'll see you in the morning then." After that, Ash got on the plane and thought in his head of who the 3 girls could be since he met so many that he lost count over his journey.**

 **Time Skip to morning**

 **Ash has landed and just walked out of the plane with Pikachu smelling the fresh Kalos air once again.**

 **We now head to Serena who is packed along with Misty, May and Dawn sitting and waiting so patiently for Ash to arrive.**

" **How long till he gets here?" Asked May who looks a bit bored, kicking her legs around.**

" **He did say that he'd arrive in the earliest time possible." Said Serena who's looking at her Map on her Pokenav.**

" **Well, I hope he gets here soon cause I'm starting to get hungry just a bit." Moaned Misty who looks bummed out.**

" **We're all starting to get hungry Misty, but we must wait until Ash get's here then we can have breakfast since Grace drove us here at 5am. Answered Dawn, who looks depressed as all the girls looks around when…**

" **Hey, girls!" Called out Ash from a far distance as the girls look to their right and smile.**

" **Ash!" Said the girls as they run straight to him like a pack of bulls charging a red cape held by a bull fighter.**

" **Oh crud." Thought Ash as the girls instantly tackled him to the ground with hugs.**

" **Girls I know you miss me, but can you please let me up, I can't breathe." Asked Ash as he is now blushing and now lifted off the ground.**

" **Now then let's try that again shall we?" Said Ash with a smirk as the girls all look at each other and smile as they try to tackle him again only for Ash to hug them tightly and do the unexpected and that's kiss the girls on the lips.**

" **Ash, who knew you were such a great kisser and a hot boyfriend?" Asked the girls who are in shock and happy at the same time that Ash would kiss all 4 girls directly on the lips.**

" **Now, where were we going Serena?" Asked Ash as Serena just placed a waypoint to a certain spot on her Pokenav.**

" **We're heading along Route 11, between Geosenge town and Shalour city." Explained Serena as she read the map which has the waypoint marked.**

" **Well, once we finish breakfast, we'll be on our way to where our destination is." Said Ash to himself with no one listening since the group minus Ash are eating breakfast since Grace got them up early just to drive them to the Lumiose city airport.**

 **Time skip of a couple of weeks after a maze-like walk has been made, our group is now in Route 11 and on their way to a beautiful sight that only Ash and Serena have seen before.**

" **Um, where are we Serena?" Asked Misty as she and the other girls looked around at the canyons.**

" **Great, I haven't been here in a long time." Said Ash as he once again takes in the sight of seeing the infamous Kalos Canyon.**

" **Welcome to the marvellous Kalos Canyon." Announced Serena as she does one of her performance poses as the group smiles in awe.**

" **This is definitely worth the time we've taken to get here." Said May as she looks around the multiple gorges and admires the sights around her.**

" **This is also famous for it's glorious landscapes and certain thing, right Serena?" Asked Ash as he has remembers the last time he and Serena were there.**

" **That's right Ash, we even beat those clowns of Team Rocket at their own game." Said Serena as she smiles.**

" **How did you beat their ridiculous Meowth head balloon when they captured whatever it is they tried to steal?" Asked the 3 girls with curiosity.**

 **Suddenly, a fast whoosh is heard as well as a shadow flies over them.**

" **Huh, what was that?" Asked May as she looks around for where the sound was coming from.**

" **I don't know but it was so fast that I couldn't even see it." Said Misty as she's looking in the opposite direction for the sound that flew by them.**

" **I'd look above if I were you guys." Said Ash as he pointed directly to the sky as the girls looked and saw two people floating in mid-air, one of them had a Talonflame with the other had a Unfezant doing battle and their trainers were wearing some wing-based uniforms to help them float in the sky.**

 **One of the trainers wore a light blue uniform with the other trainer wore a green based uniform.**

" **Hey, isn't that Moria?" Asked Ash as he looked closer at the battle.**

" **Yeah, you're right, it is Moria." Said Serena as she saw what Talonflame was going to do.**

" **Talonflame, use Fire Blast" Moria ordered as Talonflame unleashes a powerful five-star shaped line like fire and it engulfs Unfezant but it comes out unharmed.**

" **Use Sky attack!" yelled the unknown trainer as Unfezant is covered in a white aura and charging at Talonflame until Moria countered.**

" **Counter it with Brave Bird!" Moria shouted as Talonflame is covered in blue flames and rushing at the charging Unfezant and collided causing a huge explosion with Unfezant laying on the ground with spirals in it's eyes.**

" **Unfezant is unable to battle, which means Talonflame is the victor!" announced the sky instructor named James held his arm to Moria's side.**

" **Nice work Talonflame, we keep up this momentum and we'll be able to beat Ash!" Said Moria as her Talonflame lands on her shoulder, rubbing it's head against her.**

" **Hey Moria!" Called out Ash as he runs toward her.**

" **Hey Ash, it's been a while." Said Moria as she smiles upon seeing her old opponent again.**

" **It sure has, how bout you and James come and meetup with Serena and the others?" Said Ash as he walks back as Moria flies to the group.**

" **Oh, Moria it's good to see you again since the last time we were here." Said Serena as the group looks at Moria curiously.**

" **I've seen you've bought new friends." Said Moria as she looks at the 3 girls.**

 **After introductions have been made, we now head to James explaining to the three girls what the two trainers were doing.**

" **So Moria and that other guy were having a Sky battle just to help them become better at this activity?" Asked Dawn as she along with the group head over to their facility.**

" **That's right, and there's our facility over there." Said Kyle as he points to a mainly carpark with a shed, inside has the try-on rooms as well as wind tunnels, a café and a shop filled with the suits in different colours, shapes and sizes along with a photo gallery.**

" **What is that over there, I remember this facility, but I do not remember a plane over on the left." Said Ash as he points to a runway on the left side of the canyon housing an airplane in a shed.**

" **Oh, that's for people who are aged 10 years and over, meaning you and your friends are eligible to use that part of our sky trainer facility." Said Kyle as the plane is currently been rolled out onto the runway.**

 **The gang is now inside and at the counter desk with Ash and Serena sitting at a seat whilst waiting for the others to plan on what happens next.**

" **This what you're going to wear for your sky battle or if you want to fly." Said Kyle as he holds the yellow coloured suit for the 3 girls to see.**

" **That's pretty cool if you ask me." Said Misty as she held up an orange coloured suit with its helmet.**

" **What are these anyway?" Asked May as she is holding a red coloured suit with its helmet.**

" **These are called wingsuits." Said Kyle as he was putting on his yellow coloured suit with helmet.**

" **So, what do you do with them?" Asked Dawn as she is putting on a light pink suit with helmet.**

" **I think it's best that we show you." Said Kyle as he leads the group back to Ash and Serena.**

" **Wow, you guys look ready for action!" Said Ash as he saw them coming into the waiting room.**

" **Thanks Ash, but where's your suit?" Asked the girls who are happy but confused that Ash hasn't got his wingsuit on yet.**

" **Oh, you'll see it later, right Moria?" Said Ash as he looked at Moria with a confidence and courageous look.**

" **That's right, now Serena why don't you go put your suit on, it's right where we last put it."**

" **Okay, that's great, I'll go and put it on now." Said Serena as she runs off with Moria to get her suit.**

" **Now Ash, didn't you say you beat Team Rocket's Balloon with these, how did you do it?" Asked the girls who are curios about Ash's Sky battle debut.**

" **It all started after I lost with Hawlucha, with Moria's Talonflame as the winner, we heard squawking from Talonflame as it was caught into a net by Team Rocket, after their ridiculous motto they hovered away, we flew after them shocking them in the process, (Chuckles slightly) You should've seen the looks on their faces, it's hilarious to look at right now but anyway, Serena's Fennekin burned the Balloon and we freed Talonflame from those clowns only to send them packing into the sun." Explained Ash as he saw the interested looks on the girls faces as James smiles.**

" **Oh yeah, I remember that day, it was one of our most exciting days thanks to you." Said Kyle as he smiles.**

" **What are you guys talking about?" Asked Serena as she enters the waiting lobby wearing her old suit from the first time she came to Kalos Canyon.**

" **We were just talking about how we stopped Team Rocket from stealing Talonflame." Explained Kyle as he sees Serena walking into the lobby wearing her old suit.**

" **Wow Serena, you look fantastic!" Complemented Misty as she looks at Serena.**

" **Thanks Misty, I'm really glad that you think that way cause it still fits me after all this time." Said Serena as she makes one of her poses.**

" **We're all here, so let's go!" Said Moria as everyone except Ash heads to the wind tunnel to practice.**

" **You're not coming Ash?" Asks Dawn as she sees Ash getting up and heading into another direction opposite of where the girls were heading.**

" **No, I've got something I need to do, I'll catch you guys later." Said Ash as he heads in the other direction.**

 **We see the girls in the wind tunnel lifted into the air and being stable until May accidently bumps into Misty and causes them both to crash into the mat and on top of one another.**

" **Urg, May can you please get off me?" Asked Misty as May gets off her and sees Dawn landing on her feet.**

" **Sorry about that Misty." Said May as she rubs her head in embarrassment.**

" **It's fine May, accidents do happen from time to time." Said Misty as she sees Serena enter the wind tunnel and do what she did the last time she was in the wind tunnel.**

" **(Sneers) Show off." Said the girls as Serena even does a twist to further humiliate them in friendly way.**

 **Serena lands on her feet and exits the wind tunnel to meetup with her friends.**

" **Well, guys what do think of this now?" Asked Serena as she stands next to Dawn with them both smiling.**

" **So far, it's two thumbs up." Said Dawn as she smiles with passion.**

" **It's amazing what it feels like having the wind blow past your face." Said Misty as she puts both her arms over May's and Dawn's shoulders.**

" **You said it Misty." Said May as she smiles as well.**

 **Ash finally comes in as the girls were laughing with a smile on his face.**

" **What's so funny?" Asks Ash as he enters the room and hears the girls laughing.**

" **Oh, it's nothing Ash, just us having a laugh after an embarrassing thing happened." Said May as she and the other girls are chuckling.**

" **Speaking of which, where were you when we were practicing?" Asked Serena as she gives Ash a stern but curious look.**

 **Before Ash can answer Serena's question, he was saved by the sound of a ding as he sighed in relief but gasped in shock of what came next.**

" **All practicing trainers in group of five, please head to the cargo area to take to the skies, Instructor Kyle will be there to guide and help you, that is all." Said the Announcer on the mic.**

 **The girls look at Ash in concern as they walk up to him as he chuckles nervously.**

" **Ok, spill it, what did you do whilst we were practicing?" Questioned May as she was still giving Ash that glare.**

" **(Chuckles nervously) You see um, I might have urg, booked us on the plane." Said Ash as the girls looked at each other for a minute and then looked back at him and responded.**

" **Why didn't you tell us, we would have agreed with your idea anyway." Said May as she was in understanding.**

" **Oh, and the height we're going at is about 15,000 feet." Said Ash as he heads to the change rooms and the girls nod in understanding.**

" **Where are you going?" Asked Misty as Ash is walking to the change rooms.**

" **To the change rooms, I got my suit to put on, you guys head to the hanger, I'll meet you there." Said Ash as he walks to the change rooms to put his suit on, the girls now head to the hanger as they wait for Ash to meet them there when Kyle shows up.**

" **Hey girls, you ready to go?" Asked Kyle as he is trying build up excitement in the girls.**

 **The door swings open as the girls and Kyle looks and sees Ash exiting in a suit with blue wings and legs, black sleeves, white gloves and vest and a blue helmet.**

 **(Personal note: this is the suit Ash wore in the anime, all the girl's suits are from the anime in their colour of what their outfit was in their generation, understand now back to the story)**

" **Ash, you look phenomenal." Said the girls as they blush at Ash in his suit who looks ready for action.**

" **Thanks girls, this is why you're my girlfriends now what do you say and get to the skies?" Said Ash as he held his fist up high.**

" **Yeah!" Shouted the girls as they raise their fists into the air, they then get into the plane with Kyle giving the thumbs up to take the plane into the air, as they climb the altitude, Serena asks Ash a really good question.**

" **Ash, isn't that your old suit that you wore during your first Sky battle?" Asked Serena as she and the other girls were checking him in his suit.**

" **Yep, it's the same suit that I wore the first time we came here." Said Ash as he pulled a cord around his waist revealing a blue wing between the legs and the girls look in surprise.**

" **What is that Ash?" Asked the girls in unison.**

" **That is a part of your suit, go on pull the cord that's on your waist." Said Kyle as the girls pulled their cords revealing leg wings of their suit colours.**

 **The plane reaches 10,000 feet as Kyle checks a camera to see if it's working properly which it is and it's in picture mode not video mode.**

" **What's that camera for Kyle?" Asked Ash as he was looking at the camera curiously.**

" **Well this camera is used to take pictures of Sky trainers during Sky battles, sometimes their taken in the sky like we are soon." Explained Kyle as his puts his camera on his helmet and sets it to timed mode.**

 **The plane now reaches 14,000 feet as Kyle opens a slide-door which contains 5 coloured packs which is the same colours as their suits.**

" **Here, put these on now." Said Kyle as the gang puts on the packs.**

" **What are these anyway?" Asked May as she watched the others except Kyle put on their packs.**

" **It's called a parachute May, it's used to slow down your fall." Said Kyle as he sees the group strap down their goggles and Ash gives the thumbs up.**

" **You girls ready to fly?" Asked Ash with excitement as the plane has finally reached 15,000 feet.**

 **The gang nods in excitement, the door opens as Kyle instantly jumps out and the winds keep him floating as Ash and the girls sit at the edge of the planes and Kyle has his camera ready.**

" **Ok smile." Said Kyle as he takes a photo of the group smiling a really nice smile.**

" **Awesome, there's going to be more soon so you better keep your eyes open." Said Kyle as he pulls back to give room as he holds 3 fingers in the air.**

" **3"**

" **2"**

" **1"**

" **Go!" Shouted Kyle as the gang jumps out of the plane and files in a v shaped formation being led by Ash.**

 **Kyle then lets himself fall so he can get another picture of Ash and the girls, this time he gets in front of them and snaps a shot, they are now falling steadily at 10,000 feet as Ash looks back and sees the girls smiling as they are enjoying this experience and May just gave a huge "whoo hoo" as her and Dawn's hair are blowing against the wind as they float down.**

 **At 5,000 feet, Kyle tells them to pull their cords which they do causing their packs to open deploying their parachutes which are the same colour as their wingsuits are, Kyle takes another photo of them with their parachutes deployed and the group separates to find a place to land.**

 **Kyle lands on one foot and a knee with his hand on the ground to stabilise himself from falling onto his face, he looks around to see if any of the others have landed but couldn't find anyone so he heads back to the hangar.**

 **Serena lands closer to the hangar as Moria watches in case the group gets tangled or lands awkwardly and Serena has landed like a swan landing into a lake, she gets her chute picked and over her shoulder and walks to high five Moria.**

" **Serena, you were awesome up there, how does it feel?" asked Moria as Serena takes her helmet off and puts it with her chest strap.**

" **Oh, is this what the adrenaline rush feels like cause if it is, I want it to keep going." Said Serena as she looks in a excited mood.**

 **Closer to the hangar, Misty is piloting herself to a stream of water and her feet gets dragged along as she giggles and lands with a skid until she stops, she then walks to the hanger with Serena waiting there and talking about how thrilling her flight was with Moria until they see Misty walking up to them, taking her helmet off and shaking her head.**

" **Man, was that fun or what?" Said Misty as she went to high five Serena and they hugged each other in joy.**

" **You were awesome up there." Said Serena as she and Misty separated.**

" **Have you seen Ash or May or even Dawn?" Asked Misty as she wonders where they are.**

 **May lands directly on the hangar's runway and jogs to steady herself from falling into a heap, then she takes her helmet off and shakes her head which causes her hair to go back to it's original spot, she then heads to Serena and Misty who are laughing cause of a joke Moria told them.**

" **May, you looked like a phoenix up there." Complemented Serena as she, Misty and May hugged each other.**

" **Well, I do have a reputation for burning up." May replied back, laughing sheepishly.**

" **But where is Dawn and Ash?" Asked Misty as she looks around to see them.**

" **Last I saw Ash, he was headed to land west of me, and Dawn flew to the east side." Said May.**

 **The girls head east as Kyle looks at the photos and smiles upon them actually enjoying themselves.**

" **I'll get 1 more photo shot, then I'll print them copies for free, they get to keep the suits and chutes as well." Thought Kyle as he is now whistling a tune to himself.**

 **The girls are now at the east side looking for Dawn when May spots something.**

" **Look, in the sky!" Shouted May as she points up and sees a pink parachute floating to the right 10 meters away from the group.**

" **That's Dawn." Said Serena as Dawn now lands like a cat only more like a boss.**

" **Woo! What a rush." Said Dawn as she got her chute over her shoulder and walked to the 3 girls and gave them high fives and hugs.**

" **Dawn, you looked like an Angel descending from the heavens." Said May as she smiled with the 3 of them.**

" **I'm not the only one who looks like that, you guys looked beautiful as well." Said Dawn as the girls awed in happiness.**

" **Now to find Ash." Said Serena as the girls nodded in agreement and walked to the west to find their boyfriend.**

 **Ash was floating to the ground and he landed like a soldier on a intel gathering mission, on one hand and knee, he got up and started to head to the hangar which was not far but extremely close to him.**

 **When he arrives, he notices Kyle with his camera walking to the photo printer inside the facility and puts them photos he took into the computer for printing.**

" **Hey Kyle." Said Ash.**

" **Ash, you're ok." Said Kyle as he looked relieved.**

" **Why wouldn't I be?" Said Ash in confusion.**

" **Never mind, why don't you go wait outside for your friends, they are looking for you." Said Kyle as he was checking to see if the photos worked as Ash heads back outside to wait for the girls which it takes 3 minutes for them to get back.**

 **When the girls were in Ash's sights, Dawn instantly started running towards him only to hug him so hard they fell over with Dawn on top of Ash causing both of them to blush.**

" **Can you help me get this off?" Asked Dawn as Ash took her helmet off and she shook her head causing her hair to fall close to Ash's face as he blushed when he got his helmet off.**

 **Dawn then wraps her arms around his head with Ash wrapping his arms around her waist, she leans her head forward bringing her lips and Ash's together as they kiss with passion.**

" **I love you Ash, so much I just can't help it." Said Dawn with a smile across her face.**

" **You're not the only one I love." Said Ash as he looks at the 3 girls staring at them in happiness.**

 **Dawn separates from Ash and allows him to get up, only for Misty to hug him and kiss him with the same passion as Dawn, then May took her shot doing what Misty and Dawn were just doing which is hugging and kissing with passion, Serena followed through doing the same thing until Ash gently separates himself to get a breath of air.**

" **Man, you girls know how to get a guy to fall for you." Said Kyle as he walks up to the group with Moria.**

" **So, how was your first time flying?" Asked Moria as she sees the impressed looks on their faces.**

" **It was ecstatic, thrilling, adrenaline pumping, electrifying." Said the gang as they were thrilled and happy that they got to do something only people would dream about.**

" **How bout one last photo just for good times?" Asked Kyle as the gang nodded.**

 **The group gets together with Ash in the middle and the girls wrap their arms around his neck and smiles with Ash doing a two fingers pose and smiles, the photo is done and printed with other copies to take home as the group also gets to take the suits as well as a bargaining chip.**

" **Bye, hope to see you again." Said Kyle as he waves to the group as they walk off into the sunset in their clothes.**

" **So, where to now Ash?" Asked May with curiosity.**

" **I don't know, but wherever we go it's going to be one fun adventure am I right?" Said Ash as the girl's nod in agreement and excitement as they start to run whilst laughing.**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this one-shot as much as I enjoyed creating it for your entertainment, please read, rate and review to make me happy, I'll waiting to see what you awesome people say. I'm currently working on a one-shot Invasion involving Pokémon and my favourite thing to watch nowadays which is wrestling so keep your eyes open for it, Peace out.**


End file.
